Where my heart belong
by Siriania
Summary: Lia McGillion is a young woman who finds herself in a completely new galaxy. Here she has to create a new life for herself and who knows, maybe even love will find her?
1. Chapter 1 - Rising Part One

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my own characters.****

 ** **Lia McGillion is a young woman who finds herself in a completely new galaxy. Here she has to create a new life for herself and who knows, maybe even love will find her?****

 ** **I started to play around with this idea in my head and then I just started to write. This story starts at the very beginning of the Atlantis story and will follow the series to the end of season 5. And who know, maybe even beyond that.****

 ** **I would like to thank my lovely Beta reader Rosebud. Without you I wouldn't be able to publish this ^^****

* * *

Chapter 1 – Rising Part One

The room is filled with maps, papers and other stuff. Daniel Jackson stands next to a whiteboard and is writing something on it, next to six symbols.

"Daniel." Says a young woman with chocolate brown hair.

"Hm?" Daniel continues with his writing.

"Check this out."

He puts down the pen and walks over to the table.

"What have you found Lia?"

She hands him a paper. "Look." She smiles at him.

Daniel quickly reads through the paper and then stares at it for a moment.

"Well?"

"I... You..." He stammers. "Lia, I love you!"

He throws the paper on the table and starts walking out of the room. He then stops and comes back into the room, towards Lia. He stops in front of her and takes her head into his hands to kiss her forehead.

"You are the best!"

With that he leaves.

Lia stares after him, chuckling. She walks out of the room, knowing he will bring Dr. Weir and Mckay there.

xXx

Lia walks around in the compound, people are working all around her. Soon she stands in front of the chair, an ancient device. She turns around and suddenly bumps into someone's chest and falls backwards. A pair of strong arms catch her, pressing her against the chest.

"Whoa, easy there lass." A soft, warm voice says.

Lia nods while resting her head against the chest. It felt comfortable and safe. She forces herself away and looks up towards the face of the owner to the chest.

"I'm sorry." She says, staring at him. The comfortable chest belongs to a nice looking man. "I should look where I'm going..."

"Aye, but it's my fault as well." He scratches the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Carson Beckett, Doctor." He says and holds out his hand.

"Lia McGillion, Captain and Language Archaeologist." She takes his hand.

"Ah, that's an interesting combination."

"I know. Daniel said the same when I met him."

"Dr. Jackson?" He looks confused and interesting at her.

Lia nods and realise that she is still holding his hand.

"Carson, chair, now." A sharp voice says.

"Oh bloody hell, no..." Carson says, horrified.

Rodney Mckay comes into vision.

Carson quickly lets go of Lia's hand. Rodney stops for a second when he sees Lia, then he focus on Carson.

"Chair."

He turns Carson around and stats pushing him towards the chair.

"Look, we've been through this. I'm not your man." Carson sounds irritated.

"Keep moving."

"I'm a doctor, a medical doctor."

Lia looks after them and decides to follow them. She knew Rodney and she had still not seen the chair active.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Rodney says.

"You don't understand. I break things like this."

Carson and Rodney are now standing next to the chair. Lia stops next to one of the pillars surrounding the chair. She leans against it, watching Carson.

"This device has survived for millions of years intact. It will survive you. Now sit down, close your eyes and concentrate." Rodney says with his 'I know best' tone and points at the chair.

Carson sighs in irritation, then sits down in the chair. He puts his hands on the control pads on the arm of the chair for like a second.

"Again nothing." He tries to stand up but Rodney pushes him back down.

"This time, just try to imagine an image of where we are in the solar system." Rodney sounds surprisingly calm.

Carson sighs again, defeated, and closes his eyes. He breaths heavily.

"I think I can feel something." He opens his eyes and looks at Mckay. "It could be lunch related."

He don't looks happy.

"Shut up and concentrate."

Carson looks at Rodney for a moment before closing his eyes again. Lia study him and suddenly the lights on the back of the chair comes on and the chair reclines. Carson opens is eyes in panic.

The drone that one of the scientist, Peter Grodin, is working on lights up. Peter snatches his hand back in panic as Rodney turns around and stares. Lia don't dare to turn around, instead she looks at Carson.

The drone shoots off its stand, flies out into the room, smashing through some equipment, which explodes and sends some people flying.

"What's happening?" Someone screams.

The drone shoots around the room some more, smashing more equipment, then heads up the elevator shaft.

Carson locks eyes with Lia. "What did I do?"

Lia don't answer him. In the background they can hear someone speaking on the radio to all inbound craft. Dr. Weir runs past her and stops next to Carson.

"I told you I was the wrong person." Panic can be heard in his voice.

Rodney, who stands next to a computer, turns around. "It doesn't matter now. Just do something."

"Like what?" Carson is terrified.

"Okay, Carson, concentrate on shutting that weapon down before it hurts someone." Weir says calmly to him.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes and concentrates.

Daniel looks at Lia, who still stands next to the pillar. "What happened?"

Lia looks up at him. "I don't know Daniel." She says before turning her gaze back to Carson who is doing his best to concentrate on shutting the drone down.

Everyone around him watch him anxiously. Soon Carson gasps and opens his eyes, staring in amazement.

"I think I did it!"

Weir sighs in relief. Rodney turns his focus towards the computer and Daniel is still looking at the chair. Lieutenant Ford comes up to them.

"Major Sheppard is reporting that the drone appears to have been incapacitated."

Daniel turns around and looks at him. Weir sighs in relief and Carson, who still sits in the chair, does the same.

"General O'Neill's helicopter is unharmed and on its way again. Seven minutes out." Ford leaves them.

"Thank god." Weir says.

"Holy crap." Carson looks around and just want to get out of the chair.

Weir nods at him and he flies out of the chair and come to halt next to Lia. Everyone leaves the room, leaving them alone.

"Are you hurt?" Carson asks worried.

"I'm fine. More worried about you." Lia place her hand on his arm.

"Just shaken. I'm not the right man for that chair." Carson says, still horrified over what just happened.

"Tell me about how it was."

"I don't know." He place his hand on hers to remove it. She stops him.

"Please." Lia looks at him with a pleading smile.

"Oh, fine." He looks down and then up at her again. Carson slowly removes her hand from his arm and holds it. "The second I shut my eyes, I could see. I just felt this power that I've never had before. I had it dancing across the sky." He pulls her up next to the chair as he laughs. "It was magical, it really was." He stops, looking at her. "I mean..." He looks at the chair. "They were lucky. I don't know where it came from. I just tried to concentrate, and the drone shit itself down. He laughs again.

Lia smiles at him and is about to say something when a voice is heard.

"So you're the one!" a solider comes into view

Carson turns around, letting go of Lia's hand, watching the person who talked nervously.

"Me?" He asks and points at himself.

Lia takes a few steps back, knowing this could be awkward.

"You're the one who fired that thing at me." The soldier says.

Lia leaves Carson alone with the soldier. This is something she does not wanted to be dragged into.

"Sorry Carson." She whispers to herself.

xXx

Lia enters her small workplace and starts to translate a photo of Ancient letters. She soon gives up. Her mind is filled with thoughts about what have happened today. She and Daniel had found a way to go to Atlantis. The city of the Ancients. The lost city. And it was in another galaxy, Pegasus galaxy to be exact. Then she had meet Dr. Becket and watched him in the chair. She looks at the door and sees Carson, Weir, O'Neill, Rodney and Daniel passing by. Daniel stops quickly at her door, telling her to come. She stands up and runs after them to the chair.

"Who is this?" Weir asks angry.

Becket place himself next to the chair and the others looks at the man in the chair. O'Neill walks up towards the man in the chair and looks down at him.

"I said don't touch anything." He says, like this happens all the time.

Lia stands next to Daniel, looking at Carson and the one in the chair.

"I... I just sat down." The soldier says.

"Major, think about where we are in the solar system." Rodney says.

The Major don't seems to even concentrate and above their heads a three dimensional holographic map of a solar system appears. Everyone gaze up at it.

"Did I do that?"

"You did." Rodney says. "Now shut it down and get out of the chair before you do something stupid." He looks at Carson.

"Sorry." Carson holds up his hand at his defence.

The hologram disappears and the major gets out of the chair. Weir walks up to him.

"Come with me Major..."

"Sheppard..."

"Elizabeth Weir." She leads Sheppard away from the chair.

Lia looks after them.

"Lia."

She turns her head and looks at O'Neill

"General."

"Oh please. How many times do I have to tell you..."

"Many times Jack." She smiles as Jack leads her away.

"So... How are you? Been a while since you left."

"I have been fine. Working on translating what is found." She stops outside her workplace.

"If I allowed Dr. Weir and her team to go, would you... uhm..."

"Go with them?" Lia fills in and Jack nods. "Yes, I would. That's why I'm here Jack. Dr. Weir asked me to join her and I said yes. I came here to help her and I will go with her to Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis."

Jack looks at her and starts laughing. He place his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I can only say, Good Luck."

Lia nods at him and he walks away. She enters her room and returns to her work.

Some hours later there is a knock on her door and she looks up. There, in the door, stands Carson, smiling.

"Hello dear."

"Hello Carson. What gives me the pleasure of having you here?" Lia puts down the paper and pen that she is holding.

"I was told that you haven't been checked for the A.T.A. Gene."

Lia slaps her forehead. "I had completely forgotten about that! I was put to work immediately when I arrived." She frowns. "But I guess I can make time now."

"That's why I'm here. I've come to pick you up." Carson smiles.

"Then let's go to the infirmary."

They walk under silence to the infirmary. Well there Carson pats a bed.

"Sit down while I prepare everything."

Lia nods slowly and place herself on the bed. Carson puts on a white lab coat and starts to prepare a syringe.

"Doc..."

"Yes?" Carson looks at Lia.

"Maybe we should do this another time?" Slight panic can be heard in her voice.

Carson stops with the syringe and sits down on a chair in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He looks at her concerned.

"I hate needles. I panic around them.

"Ok." He stands up. "I'll be right back dear."

He takes the trolley and walks over to a nurse. They speak for a short moment, then he walks over to a cabinet and takes something out and picks up a cup that he fills with water before coming back to her.

"This will calm you down and then will the nurse take the blood sample while I sit here next to you. Is that ok for you?"

She nods and Carson smiles. He hands her a pill and the cup of water.

"Swallow this and then we wait."

Lia does as he says and gives him the empty cup. He takes up a scraper from his pocket.

"Just going to scrape in your mouth to get your DNA."

"Sure." she says and opens her mouth.

Carson carefully takes his sample. "Thanks dear." He place it on a plate.

They sits in silence. After a while Carson breaks the silence.

"Where are you from?"

"Doesn't it say in my file?" She looks at him.

"It might do. Never checked. And I'd love to hear it." He smiles.

"Well, I'm from the states. I was born in San Francisco, California. But I live in Colorado Springs as I worked at Stargate Command." She smiles. "And you?"

"I'm from Scotland, a place called Paisley. It's close to Glasgow."

"Really?" She smiles. "I have visited Glasgow once!"

"When?" His smiles gets bigger.

"Five years ago, before I started to study language and archaeology."

The nurse comes with the syringe and Lia stares at it.

Carson takes her hand into his without thinking. Lia turns her head towards him.

"What were you doing in Glasgow?" He asks.

"I..." She looks at the nurse.

Carson turns her head towards him. "Focus on me dear. What did you do in Glasgow?" He says calmly.

She looks into his eyes. They are grey with a tiny hint of blue.

The nurse rolls up her sleeve and wraps a rubber strap around her arm, just above the elbow.

"I... I visited loads of parks and..." She takes a deep breath as the nurse taps her arm a little before wiping it with an antiseptic swab, "some museum and cathedrals."

When the needle penetrates her skin she gasps after air and squeeze Carson's hand hard. If it hurts, he don't show it.

"Breathe." He says.

Lia takes a deep breath and tears starts running down her cheeks. After a while the nurse remove the syringe. "There, all done." She turns to Carson. "I will place the sample on your desk."

Carson nods and the nurse leaves. He turns his attention to Lia.

"You ok?" With his free hand he reach for a napkin and hands it to her.

"Apart from having a panic attack, I'm fine." She says and takes napkin from him and wipe away her tears.

They sit in silent for a short while until he stands up.

"I have to start working on the sample and check your blood." He looks down on his hand that are still holding hers. It feels nice to hold it. With a smile he lets go of it. "You can sit here as long as you have to. Don't rush back to work, dear."

She nods at him and he gives out a tiny sigh when he walks away.

xXx

Carson sits down at his desk. He stares at his hand. Twice he had hold her hand today and it had felt so safe. He shakes his head with a smile on his lips as he turns his focus towards his work.

The hour passes and people come and go.

"Dr. Beckett."

"What?" He doesn't looks up from his work.

"It's past midnight. You should sleep."

"I know, but I really have to finish this."

He smiles for himself. His nurses cared for him. This was after all not the first time they had to tell him to rest. He can hear the nurse sigh and walk away.

After a while Carson puts his arms behind his back and stretches his upper body. He is stiff after sitting still for so long. With a sigh he decides to take a walk, after all he has already finished his work. He was only, like playing around now, testing different ways and theories of his.

The hallway is empty. He avoids the main areas as much as possible. After a while he finds himself outside Lia's study. The door is open and the light is on.

"Is she still working?" He thinks.

He stops in the doorway, surprised at what he sees. Lia is sitting in her chair, laying over the desk with books, papers and objects, asleep. He walks in and takes up her jacket, which lies on the floor next to her. Carefully not to wake her up, he places the jacket over her shoulders. Carson jumps a little when she moans when the jacket is placed on her shoulder.

"Sleep well." He leans forward but stops. Slowly he backs away from her and leaves her study and continue his walk.

After a while he finds himself in front of the chair. So much for trying to stay away from the main areas...

"Bloody chair."

"Carson?"

He turns around and sees standing behind him.

"Elizabeth." He takes a step towards her. "What do you want?"

"Have you checked Major Sheppard's DNA yet for the A.T.A. gene?"

"I have." They slowly starts walking. "It's really strong in him. Much stronger than mine. He is superior me in that way."

"Then lets hope that he decides to join us then."

"I do hope so." He smiles. "I have also tested Lia McGillion."

"Great! I forgot to send her to you when she arrived. Wanted her to start working directly."

They both laugh.

"What was her result?"

"She has the gene."

"She does?" Weir says surprised.

"She does. She is almost as strong as me. Pretty close actually." He smiles.

"I see. Maybe she should test the chair next time. She might have it easier than you if you two are so close."

"I would be glad to be free from that chair."

"You will always be our second if Sheppard joins and, or if Lia is better than you with the chair." Weir says with a firm voice.

"You kidding..." Carson sighs.

"I'm not Carson." She stops and looks at him. "You are the founder of this gene and you has to learn how to use it."

Carson gives out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Carson. First of all, you are my head surgery doctor. Now I want you to rest. It has been a long day."

Carson nods and Weir leaves him. He takes a deep breath before he slowly walks towards the infirmary, his office, his workplace. The only place he could really relax in at this place.

xXx

It has been a month since the drone accident. They were all packing the equipment. The whole base were to be transported to SGC and from there to Atlantis in Pegasus Galaxy.

Lia is packing down her room. Soon some people are coming to finish it for her as she had been called to SGC earlier. It feels like it has been ages since she had been there. But it has only been four months since she had come here. And now in two months she is going to Atlantis. In a few weeks this place will be empty. She puts down some books in a box when there is a knock on the door frame. Lia looks up and sees Ford standing there.

"Lieutenant."

"Captain." He takes a pauses and looks at her. "The helicopter is here."

She nods. So now it's time to leave this place. She takes a look around before grabbing her backpack.

"Let's go."

On their way to the elevator they walks pass the infirmary.

"Ford, wait here." Lia says while she puts down her bag.

"The helicopter can't wait forever."

"I know, this will go fast." She smiles and enters the infirmary.

In the chaos she sees Carson and he has his back towards her so she pokes him in the back. He spins around.

"Lia!" He says happily when he sees her.

"Hello Carson."

He gives her a quick hug. "Don't tell me you have hurt yourself."

"I have not. I'm going home now."

"Now?"

She nods. "General O'Neill have summoned me to SGC."

"I see." He looks down. "You will be missed here."

"Oh Carson." She gives him a hug and he returns it. "You will see me in two months." She lets go of him. "Say hi to your mum from me."

"I will." He takes her hand. "See you in two months." He lets go of her hand and smiles.

Lia nods and lets him return to his work. She walks out of the infirmary. Ford hands over her bag to her and they makes their way to the elevator. At the shaft is Weir waiting for them.

"Dr. Weir." Lia stops in front of her.

"Lia. I hope your trip will be a pleasant one."

"I hope so to."

"Do you think you can hand this to General Jack O'Neill for me?" She hands over an envelope.

"I will make sure he gets it." Lia says as she takes it.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiles. "See you in two months."

"We will. Bye for now." Lia steps into the elevator and Ford pushes the up button.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of part one of the first chapter!**_

 _ **I will upload part two at the end of the week ^^**_

 _ **Please review 3**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Rising Part Two

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my own characters.****

 ** **I would like to thank my lovely Beta reader Rosebud.****

 ** **I am glad that I'm able to give this chapter you you all :)****

* * *

Chapter 1 – Rising Part Two

The flight from Antarctica has been so long. Thankfully they will soon to land. A car were going to be there, waiting for her. She was going directly to the SGC to brief General O'Neill and receive her new mission for the next two coming months.

"Captain, we will be landing soon." One of the solders on board says.

She nods and prepare herself for the landing.

The landing goes smoothly. She hated to fly and yet she was part of the air force.

Lia picks up her back and carefully steps out of the plane. One of the soldiers shows her the way to the car.

"Dr. McGillion."

She looks at the one speaking. It's a man wearing civil clothing. The man takes of his hat and sunglasses.

"General." Lia says surprised and salutes.

He ignores her salute and opens the car door. "Get in."

She stares at him and the car. He had opened the front door.

"Come on. I don't have all day." He says with a irritated, yet joyful voice.

"Ok..."

Jack takes her bag from her as she gets into the car and he throws it into the backseat. He then gets

round and sits down behind the steering wheel, starts the car and they leaves the airport.

"Why are you out of uniform Jack?"

"Because of where we are going."

Lia sigh. "We're not going to the base?"

"Nope."

"So, where are we going?"

"You will see." He smiles at her.

She sighs again and looks out. The city is busy as always.

"How's the team?" She asks, still looking out.

"They are fine. Headstrong as always."

Lia smiles. "Sounds good. I miss them."

"They are looking forward to meet you again." He chuckles. "In fact there are a party at mine this evening and the team will be there. You are the main guest."

"And I have nothing to say about this?"

"Nope."

"As always..."

They starts laughing.

"It's great to have you back Lia."

"Great to be home." She place her hand on his arm for a brief moment. Jack had been, still is, like a father to her. When she had joined SGC at joined at young age he had taken her under his wings. He had pushed her to follow her dream and paid for her studies so she could become a language archaeologist. Not to mention Sam. She was her best friend and was like a sister to her. Sam had always been there. The whole team had. The team was her family.

"We are here." Jack says, interrupting her thoughts.

Lia looks up and smiles when she sees where they are. "Oh Jack! This is my favourite restaurant!"

"I know."

They steps out of the car.

"Grab your papers." He says and takes his portfolio.

She nods and opens her bag and brings out the envelope she got from Dr. Weir and her computer bag.

Jack locks the car and they walks into the restaurant. They are showed to a table in a corner and are given the menu.

"So..." Jack stares at the menu. "How was the flight?" He looks up at her.

"Long."

"They often are."

"Jack, get to the point."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like small talk."

Jack laughs lightly. "What's been happening on the outpost since I left?

"Pretty much the same as before you came. Carson has not been in the chair since then, which he is happy about."

"Carson?" Jack askes confused.

"Dr. Beckett."

Jack still don't understand.

"The one that by accident fired the drone on you."

"Ah! Him."

Lia laughs.

The waitress comes and takes their orders.

"What's in the envelope?" Jack nods towards it.

"No idea. Dr. Weir gave it to me just before I left. It's for you." She slides it over the table to him.

Jack takes it and opens it and quickly scans it through. He smiles and puts it in his bag and takes up some other papers.

"Dr Weir and I are on the same page even without speaking with each other about it."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles. "Lia" His face turns serious. "I want you to put together your own team."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But… does Elizabeth have anything to say about this?"

"She is the one that asked me if that was ok." He nods towards his bag. "I'm after all your commanding officer.

"Until I step through the gate."

"Yes." Jack looks somewhat sad.

"But you will always be my general."

"True." He looks even sadder.

Their food arrives.

"Jack..." Lia place her hand on his. "You are like a father to me. That will never change, no matter what, that will always come first." She smiles at him. "The SG-1 is my family." She takes a deep breath. "I know my time has come to move out and that I will find a new family. And I'm sure that we will take care of each other."

Jack smiles now and she can see tears forming in his eyes and all he can do is to nod.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." She squeezes his hand before letting it go.

They starts eating and Lia brief him about her work and the outpost. Jack hands her loads of papers and the timeline of two weeks to choose her team.

xXx

Lia stands in the gate room with a list in her hand. She was going through all hers and her team's equipment one last time.

"Do you have everything?" Daniel says behind her.

"I do believe so Daniel." Lia smiles and turns around. "You want to go, don't you?"

"Nope."

"You are such a bad liar Daniel."

"I have too much work to do here."

"You do, but you want to go." She gives him a friendly punch on his upper arm.

"Off course I want to go! It's Atlantis Lia!" He throws his arms towards the gate. "The lost city of

the Ancients." He says in awe.

"I promise to take good care of the city for you. And you will come and visit us.

"We will see." Daniel looks up towards the control room and nods.

Lia looks at the same direction and sees Jack looking down.

"Good luck Lia." He takes her hand and shakes it.

"You to Daniel."

Daniel tries not to cry when he walks away.

Lia takes up her back pack and stabilizes it on her back. It's filled with different things, clothes mostly for most of her stuff is in one of the storage boxes that belongs to her team. She sees Carson and decides to walk over to him.

"Carson!"

He turns around and smiles widely when he sees her. "Lia!" He pulls her into a hug.

She hugs him back. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" He release her. "And you dear?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She waves it off, at least she tries to.

"What's the matter dear?" Carson asks, worried for his friend.

"It's nothing." She looks down on the ground.

He lifts her head back up. "Don't lie to me Lia." His voice is serious.

"Oh Carson." She closes her eyes. "I guess I'm never able to lie to you." She rest her head against his hand, which still holds her chin. "I will miss this place. This place was my sanctuary."

Carson wants to say something but can't find the right words. Instead he pulls her into another hug.

"I..." He gives her a quick kiss on her head. "I hope that you can find some kind of sanctuary with me. I'm your friend."

She smiles when she feel his kiss on her head.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Dr. Weir calls out as she walks through the gate room, up the ramp and turns to face everyone as they gather around. Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "All right, here we go. We're about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take, and we may only get one chance at this, so if we're able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not going to risk shutting the gate down. We'll send in the MALP robot probe, check for viability and go. Everything in one shot." She takes a short moment to breath, looking at everyone, smiling when she sees Carson holding Lia. Her voice is now much softer. "Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission, and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest, and in light of the adventure we are about to embark on..." She smiles to herself. "You are also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore, but as all of you know... "She looks at everyone. "We may never be able to return home." She takes a short paus, letting what she just said sink in. "I would like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw you participation." She looks at them all. Some of the expedition members looks around at each other, but nobody moves. Weir smiles and looks up towards the control room. "Begin the dialling sequence." She says calmly, proud of everyone in the room.

As the alarm sounds she walks off the ramp and the gate starts to spin.

"Chevron one encoded."

Lia looks up at Carson.

"Chevron two encoded"

"I think we got interrupted." She smiles.

"Chevron three encoded"

"I want to thank you." She leans onto his chest. "Not many have said that to me."

"Chevron four encoded."

She was about to step through this gate for the last time and she would never see her family again but somehow it didn't bother her. She had her team, her friends with her. And she had Carson.

"Half way Carson." She looks up at him, smiling.

"Chevron five encoded."

He was growing on her and becoming a very good friend.

"How can you be so calm?" He asks her, still holding her in his arms. Carson looks at her, she is so different from everyone else here. He was about to step through the gate for the first time in his life and no matter how scared he was, having her there made it ok.

"This is not my first time through the gate."

"Chevron six encoded."

"But it is my first time to go to another galaxy." She chuckles.

"First time for both." He starts laughing.

"Chevron seven encoded."

"It is always scary the first time."

"Thank you for telling me that." Carson sighs.

"Chevron eight is locked."

The star gate kawhooshes and everyone in the room applauses and some are even whistling.

The MALP starts moving up the ramp and into the wormhole.

Soon Colonel Summers starts yelling.

"Let's go, people. We don't know how much power we've got." He starts making his way to the ramp. "Security teams one and two, you're up first." He walks up the ramp. "All other personnel will follow on our signal." He turns to the crowd. "Once on the other side, keep moving, clear the debarkation area." He turns his focus to the gate. "On my lead..."

Dr. Weir enters the gate room while zipping up her jacket. "Hold on, Colonel." She picks up her bag from the foot of the ramp and walks up to Summers. "We go through together."

Summers says something to her and the marines starts walking through the gate. Weir stops in front of the wormhole and looks back, then she nods and steps into the wormhole.

Ford and Sheppard walks up the ramp, waiting next to the gate for instructions. They don't have to wait long.

"Expedition team..." Jack's voice fills the room through the speakers. "Move out."

Everyone starts moving towards the gate.

"Together?" Carson asks as he releases her.

"Sure." Lia smiles at him and together they walk up the ramp and through the gate. She don't dare to look back, to see what she is leaving behind. Instead she closes her eyes as she steps through the event horizon. When she feels that she is on the other side she opens her eyes.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Aye." Carson says, looking around, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Keep moving." Sergeant Bates says.

Lia steps to the side and watches as the rest of her team and all their equipment comes through the gate. Carson walks over to the other side as his team also comes through the gate as well. She looks at Weir as she lifts her radio to her mouth.

"General O'Neill? Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy." She sounds proud. "You may cut the power to the gate."

A champagne bottle rolls out of the gate and across the room. The gate shuts down and Weir picks up the bottle and looks at the label attached around its neck. She looks at the gate and then turns to face Sheppard where he stands on a balcony above them. They nods at each other.

Lia walks up to her. "We are here."

"Yes we are." Weir smiles and shows her the label.

"Bon Voyage." Lia smiles as she reads it out load. "Typical him."

"Yes and we will need it."

"True." Lia looks around as the people starts to explore the place. She spots a room above them, next to what seems to be a control area. "Elizabeth that might be a good office for you." She points at it.

Weir looks in the direction and smiles. "You might be right. I will go and check it out directly." She nods at Lia and walks up the stairs.

Lia looks around and sighs. She knew she had to find herself an office as well so she heads down one of the corridors.

xXx

Lia know that something is wrong when the gate starts dialling. When the wormhole is stable the MALP goes through and short after the marines follows and the gate shuts down.

"Dr. McGillion. Come up here."

She looks up towards the balcony and sees Weir looking at her. Lia nods and hurries up the stairs.

"What is it?" Lia asks, worried about what is going on.

"I trust you Lia so I'll tell you the truth."

"Now you're making me scared."

"Sorry. The shield around the city is failing and that is the only thing that keeps the ocean back."

"Does not sound good."

"That's why I sent that team out. To look if that planet can be a safe harbour if the shield fails."

"I understand." Lia looks down at the gate. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She looks back at Weir.

"I want you to help Rodney with translation, he is not as good as he says, and whatever else you can help with."

Lia nods and walks over to Rodney. He don't say anything, just gives her a small hand held computer.

"I will translate then."

"Whatever. I don't need you."

"As always, Rodney." Lia leans against the wall.

The hours pass by and the off world team had been in contact with them twice but still no good news.

"Rodney!" Lia rise from the floor, where she had been sitting all the time.

"Not now." He answers irritated.

"Now Rodney. You'll want to see this." She walks over to him with the computer.

"What?" He looks at it quickly and then returns his eyes to it. "WHAT?!"

"I told you, you wanted to see it."

"How could I miss this?"

"I don't know, but what should we do?"

"I have to speak with Dr. Weir." He walks pass her and shows the readings to Grodin. They then walks away towards Weir's small office to tell the bad news.

Lia looks around. She was here in Atlantis and the city was truly lost to them. Slowly she walks down the stairs. The expedition is shattered araound the room. She spots Amber, a member of her team, and walks over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, have just sprained my ankle. Dr. Beckett is gathering some medical equipment to bandage it." Amber laughs.

The city rumbles.

"What a luck. I will carry you if we have to leave." Lia says, teasing her.

"I would rather be carried by Nickolas than you." Amber smiles.

"Thank you." She gives her a small nudge in the side.

"Sorry for taking so long." Carson says as he returns. When he sees Lia he smiles. "Are you alright dearie?"

"I'm fine Carson. Just having a Rodney headache." They both chuckles.

"A what?" Amber looks confused.

"You'll understand when you have been working with Rodney for a while." Lia smiles.

Carson takes up a bandage roll and place Amber's foot on his lap as he sits down on the floor. Carefully he starts to bandage it.

"Do you think we'll have to evacuate?" He looks at Lia.

"Sadly we have to. The shield is failing."

Carson nods and somewhere in the distance an explosion can be heard.

"What was that?" Amber looks around and Lia looks at her hand computer.

"The shield failed in a part of the city."

None of them says anything. Carson finishes his work. Quickly he puts back everything in his bag and then helps amber to put on the shoe again.

Suddenly Weir's voice is heard over the radio. "Attention all personnel. This is Weir." The city starts to shake violently. "Stand by for immediate evacuation."

"I will support you Amber."

"Thanks Dr. Beckett."

They stand up as the force field around the gate comes on and the gate activates. Short after the shield disappears and Sheppard comes through, followed by the other marines and some others.

"Step in folks, move away from the puddle." Sheppard says.

Weir runs down the starts to him. They are speaking and the gate shuts down. A young boy runs up to them and Sheppard grabs his arm and hurries towards the stairs.

"The shield is collapsing!" Rodney yells.

The city rumbles heavily and everyone is thrown off their feet. Carson tries to catch both Amber and Lia, but fails doing so as Amber falls away from them and Lia falls into him so he focus on protecting her. The boxes and crates starts to fall and crash around. The gate starts dialling and Weir yells.

"No, wait!"

The gate stops dialling.

"We are moving." Sheppard says loudly.

Suddenly sunlight pours in through the windows and short after the city comes to a stop and stops shaking. The light comes back on.

"What happened?" Amber asks.

"No idea." A male voice says, it's Nickolas.

"Where is my hand computer?"

"Here Lia." Carson hands her the computer and she takes a quick look.

"We are at the surface! The city has been rising from the ocean floor."

They stare at her for a few seconds before they stands up and walks over to the window behind the gate. Outside they can see the city below them and the ocean. There is no sign of land.

"Wow." Nickolas says.

"Indeed." Amber answers.

Lia smiles as she looks out. They didn't have to abandon the city.

xXx

The gate room is filled with life. Everyone is helping out to remove the equipment. Ford is yelling at people and Lia grabs one of the smaller boxes that belongs to her team. She had found a great area for her team to use as their base. Now she only hoped that no one else had taken it.

Lia walks down the corridor and a door opens beside her and Carson walks out, almost walking into her.

"Sorry." He says.

"We always seems to walk into each other." Lia giggles.

"We do." He smiles. "Where are you heading?"

"Just down the corridor. Found a good complex of rooms." She looks into the room behind him.

"Infirmary?"

"Aye."

"Good to know that I will be close then."

"Dr. Beckett!" A woman voice calls.

"Ah, have to go." He returns back into the infirmary and Lia continues down the corridor.

She arrives at the door and its opens. It's empty. With a smile on her lips she enters and the light comes on.

"I really need to find some tables. And shelves."

Lia puts down the box against the wall and walks over to the middle of the room, where her bag is. She had left it there to mark the room. She grabs it and moves it next to the box.

The doors opens and two persons enters the room with a huge box.

"Hello Carolina and Tom. Which number?" Lia asks as she takes out her notebook from the bag.

"Five." Tom says.

"Ok." She writes something down and then points towards a door. "Place it in there for the moment."

"Where do you want these?" Two marines enters with boxes.

"Numbers?" Lia don't look up from her book.

"Uhm..." They looks at each other.

Lia looks up and smiles. "I will check." She looks around on the boxes. "Three, six and ten." she gives her book a quick look. "Three in there..." points towards the room Carolina and Tom comes out from. "Six and ten in there." and points at a different room.

"We will go and see if we can help others with boxes."

"Do so you two. I can handle it here." Lia says.

At the same time as they leave four different persons comes in with more boxes.

"Check the boxes for numbers and let me know so I can direct them." Lia says and soon the boxes are in the different rooms.

"Box delivery!" Ford enters the room and behind him are the rest of the boxes.

"Thank you Ford!"

The soldiers that been carrying the boxes gives her the numbers and she direct them to where they should be.

"You have everything?"

"All the boxes are here and now I only miss some tables and shelf."

"I think that there are some in the unclaimed boxes. Can go and get one or two for you."

"Great! I will send Sara with you." She looks around and spots her red-haired friend. "Sara!"

"Here!" Sara looks up and sees Lia waving her over. She excuses herself to those she is with and walks over. "What is it?"

"Can you go with Ford to the gate room? There should be some boxes with tables and shelves."

"Got it." Sara smiles and she grabs Ford's arm and more or less drags him out of the room.

Lia smiles and looks around at everyone in room. Part of her team was in here and even some other civilian and marines. Everyone was helping to unpack the boxes. She claps her hand and the room becomes silence and the attention turns to her.

"I want to thank everyone for helping out. Sadly I have to ask you all to leave us as I need to speak with my team."

Everyone quickly leaves the room, leaving Lia alone with her team.

"We are missing Carolina and Tom for the moment. Sara is collecting some stuff for us." Lia takes a deep breath and sits down on a chair. "We are here..." She whispers.

Carolina, Tom and Sara enters the room with a large box.

"This is our box with tables and shelf. Every department got one." Tom says.

"Great, thanks." Lia sighs.

"You ok?" Amber sounds worried.

"I'm fine." She looks at them all. They are her friends and they have given up everything on Earth to be here. "We are in Atlantis and I'm glad that you are here with me. I could easily have chosen more experienced people, but I wanted you here. You are my friends and all those years in school and the time before have lead us to this. I chose you because I know that I can trust each and every one of you. I want to say that we will come home one day to those we love, but with my experience I know that, that chance is almost non-existent. But you knew this and yet you came here. And it makes me happy." Lia looks, at them, smiling. "Now let's unpack everything."

Everyone nods and they gets to work.

xXx

The night has fallen. There have been a few days since they had arrived to Atlantis and earlier today Sheppard had returned from his rescue mission. Now they were having a 'getting to know you' type of party.

Lia is speaking with Peter and the rest of her team is spread out, chatting with other members of the expedition and the villagers. She spots Carson and excuse herself to Peter and walks towards Carson. Rodney is with him. She stops and watch them.

"How come I never make friends like that?" Carson says wistfully.

Lia looks in the same direction and sees Teyla and Sheppard making the same greeting she had seen some other villagers do.

"You need to get our more." Rodney says and takes a bite of the meat he is holding.

"We're in another galaxy! How much more out can you get?!"

Rodney ignores him as he looks at his meat stick. "Is there lemon in this?!" He hurries off, leaving Carson alone.

"Hello dear." Lia says as she place herself next to him.

"Oh, hello." He smiles brightly at her.

"So I'm not good enough huh?"

"What?" Carson looks confused.

Lia nods towards Teyla. "I heard you."

"Oh..." He looks ashamed. "You are better." He says and lays his arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"As I thought." She smiles and rest her head against him.

"Lia" Weir says as she approach them.

Carson doesn't let Lia leave his side.

"Dr. Weir."

"I thought you would like to have a cup of this." She holds up a cup filled with the champagne.

"I would love to."

Weir smiles and hand over the cup to her. "Here." She nods at them as she walks away.

"Want to taste?" Lia offers it to Carson.

"No, I'm fine." He says with a smile.

"Your loss." She smiles and takes a sip from the cup. "Mmm lovely taste."

"Are you going to tease me?"

"Always Carson." She smirks at him.

He chuckles as they slowly makes their way over to the balustrade and leans at it.

"It's beautiful here."

"It really is. And it's our home now."

"Aye."

They smile at each other before looking out over the ocean.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter one.**_

 _ **I am writing on chapter two at the moment so please stay tuned until I'm able to upload it. Hopefully it will come up before the end of the month, if not before christmas ^^**_

 _ **Please review so I know what you all lovely reader thinks about the story :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Hide and Seek

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my own characters.****

 ** **I would like to thank my lovely Beta reader Rosebud.****

* * *

Chapter Two – Hide and Seek

"Lia"

She taps her headset "Yes?"

"It's Peter, can you come to the science lab?"

Lia sighs. Peter sounded worried over something.

"On my way." She puts down her book on the table and walks out of her office, out in the main room. Everyone is running around, trying to organize everything.

"I'm heading out."

"Where?" Victoria, a blonde woman asks.

"Grodin needs me."

"He likes you!"

"No he doesn't."

Lia exist her and her teams lab and hurries down to the science lab. When she arrives at the lab the door opens and what she meets is chaos.

"What the..." Lia stares at it.

People are running around and there is stuff everywhere.

"Lia! Thank God you are here." Grodin says, waving her over.

"Her? Could you not think about anyone else?" She hears Rodney say.

"What's going on?" She ignores him as she walks over to them. "And what's that?" She points at the green object on Rodney's chest.

"The reason why I asked you to come." Peter says.

"It's a death machine!" Rodney yells.

"Calm down and explain what's going on!" Lia leans against the table.

Rodney mumbles something and sits down.

"We found a lab type room with stuff in it. Rodney picked that up and then he got his gene therapy." Peter says.

"So you have no idea what that thing is?"

"It's my death sentence!" Rodney yells.

"If you die it's your own bloody fault!" She yells back at him. "This is the reason why I'm here! Me and my team! We are here to check the items found in this city and in this galaxy in order to prevent things like this happening!"

The room have went quiet and everyone is staring at them, most at Lia.

She turns to Peter. "Could you take me to this lab? She says as calmly as she can.

He nods and leads her out of the room with Rodney tailing behind them.

They arrive at the lab and Lia takes a quick look around. Peter shows her where they had found the device. The hour passes. Rodney is sitting in a corner, watching Lia's every move. Lia is going through the research material about the shield device. She had even called in Nickolas, who is the science guy in her team.

"There is really not much about it."

"I know Nick, but please keep looking."

Lia sighs and returns her focus to the panel again, hoping to find something. She sighs again. She has gone over the data and run it through the translation program she and Daniel had created with help from Sam, so many times without any answers.

"Peter."

He comes over. "Any news?"

"Sadly not." She shakes her head. "All I get is that it was meant as a shield device so that they could explore or fix things in dangerous areas. But it never worked and it broke down and after that malfunction time after time. The Ancient put it aside and probably forgot about it."

"So you mean..."

"That all we can hope for is that it will malfunction or that there is a working safety mechanism as a failsafe that feels that when he is close to death it will shut down."

Peter nods.

"I'm sorry that I can't help more but I will leave Nick with you. He might find a way to shut it down."

"I understand." He looks sad. "Thank you for your help."

Lia nods and leaves the lab. She walks down the corridor and comes to a window. The sun is setting and she leans against the window and looks out over the city. She is on one of the piers as she can see the main tower. The view is beautiful, the city was shining in the last rays of the sunlight. They had only been here for three days and the city already felt like home. It felt like she was meant to be here. Carefully she rubs her temples. A headache was forming.

xXx

Lia enters the infirmary and sees Carson sitting in a chair, probably reading something. He has his back against her. She smiles and slowly walks over to him.

"I know it's late and I should get some rest nurse." He says and puts down a file next to him.

"It is late but I don't know if I'm a nurse."

"Lia?" He turns around in the chair.

"Hello." Her smiles widens when she sees his surprised face.

"No, you are really not a nurse." Carson stands up and walks the short distance to her. He pulls her into a hug. "What brings you here?" He asks, releasing her from the hug and pats the bed next to him.

"Headache."

"Sit down and I will go and get you some painkillers and then you can tell me about your day." He pats the bed again and smiles as Lia sits down on it. He then goes over to some cabinets and returns with a cup of water and painkillers.

Lia quickly swallows the pills and Carson takes the cup and throws it in the bin.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"Completely crazy."

"How come?" He looks curious at her.

"The day started great. Me and my team in our lab, working with sorting everything out. Been here for three days and we are still not finished."

"The infirmary is still in chaos so don't worry."

She smiles at him.

"Please continue." He place his hand on her knee without thinking.

"Then out of the blue, Grodin calls me over the radio and needs me to come to the science lab asap. So I went and met the chaos Rodney had created for himself."

"The shield device?"

"Yeah, and I kind of knew that you would know about it."

He laughs and notices his hand on her knee. He blushes a little as he removes it.

"And shortly after I had arrived I shouted at Rodney." She frowns at the memory.

"Really?"

Lia nods and she continues to tell him about her day and Carson tells her about his. The hours pass and suddenly Halling's voice can be heard over the city speaker.

"Jinto. If you can hear me, I'm not angry. I just want to know that you are safe. So if you are lost or hurt, stay where you are. Make some noise if you can. We will find you. Pere lume tempo e teri."

"Fathers of light of the everlasting temple." Lia says.

"Ancient?" Carson asks.

Lia nods at him and Halling's voice can be heard again.

"If you are angry that we have unrightfully inhabited your great city, we humbly apologise. We mean no harm. We will leave if that is your wish. But I will not go without my boy."

They stare at each other and suddenly the light goes out.

"Something has happened." Lia stands up but falls into Carson's arms.

"Seems like you need rest."

"I can't, they might need help." She tries to argue with him, as she leans on him, but a big yawn escapes from her.

"I thinkt they will be alright without you . You need to rest, doctors order." He says smiling and lifts her up in his arms.

Carson is surprised at how light she is as he carries her to a bed in the corner of the room. Carefully he lays her down and a warm smile spreads over his face as he notice that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well Lia." He strokes away a strand of hair from her face.

The door to the infirmary opens and Carson quickly pulls the blanket over her so she won't freeze and goes to see who entered.

Sheppard enters with a dizzy Rodney.

"Place him on the chair." Carson puts on a chair and Sheppard helps Rodney to sit down.

"What happened?" Carson asks Sheppard.

"No idea. He just collapsed."

Carson takes up a lamp and checks Rodney's eyes. He then puts on his stethoscope and place it on Rodney's chest. "Breath in"

Rodney does as he says.

"And breath out."

Rodney lets out his breath.

"And again." After a few repeats he place the stethoscope on Rodney's back and tells him to breath in and out again. He removes it and looks at Sheppard. "He fainted."

"Oh, there's got to be a better word." Rodney complains.

"Faint is the proper medical term." Carson answers.

"I passed out from..." Rodney pauses. "Manly hunger."

Carson sighs and looks at Sheppard.

"Well, hang in there." Sheppard says and activates his radio. "Dr. Weir, this is Sheppard." He says as he turns around and starts to walk away. "McKay's okay. He, uh..." He turns to look at Rodney. "He fainted." He says sarcastically.

Carson grins as Sheppard leaves the infirmary.

"Oh, yeah, that's very sympathetic! Let's all mock the dying man!" Rodney yells after Sheppard and then turns to Carson. "Thank you." He says irritated.

Carson ignores it. "Now be quiet and rest." He points at the bed next to them.

Rodney is about to say something but doesn't. He instead stands up and walks over to the bed and lays down.

Carson leaves him and walks over to Lia and smiles when he sees that she is still sleeping. He then walks over to the nearest bed, takes of his rock and lays down on the bed. Sleep founds him quickly.

xXx

Lia opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. Confused over where she is, she looks around. "Infirmary?" She asks herself. Then she remembers, she had come here because of her headache and had ended up chatting with Carson. She had tried to get to the control room but she had fallen asleep. No, she had fallen asleep in his arms as he had carried her. Lia blushed at the memory of being carried by him. She slides out of the bed and sees Carson laying on the bed next to hers. She walks over to him with her blanket. Carefully she covers him with it.

"Have lovely dreams." She says and walks out of the infirmary.

The light is out but thankfully there is enough lights so she can see where she is going. She finds her way to the staircase that leads up to the back of the control room. Instead of walking up, she walks down a few levels. She had always wanted to take a stroll and explore the city during night time, not that she had got some time to do it during the day... Suddenly the light comes back on.

"That's weird." She looks up at the lamps and shakes her head. "Must be a disconnection or something between our generators and the city." She shakes of the weird feeling she had and starts to explore the level she is on.

After a while she walks out into an open area with stairs on each side leading up to the level above her. She looks up and sees that the level above her is like a balcony around the area. With a smile she returns her focus to the middle of the room. There she can see some dead plants and some benches. She sits down on one of the benches and takes a deep breath. The day and night had been crazy.

"Dr. McGillion, where are you?"

"Sheppard?" She taps her radio and asks.

"Where are you?" He repeats himself.

"Somewhere two levels down from the infirmary. What's going on?"

"Uh... Problems. But nothing we can handle but I would like you to get to safety."

"Sure..." Lia stands up and turns around. "Uhm, Sheppard. What exactly is this problem?" She asks as the takes a few steps back.

"Uhm... It's..."

"A black moving cloud?"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Sheppard screams in panic.

Lia nods and looks around, she founds the stairs and runs towards them. At the top on the stairs the stop and turns around, looking down.

The black cloud is now covering the open area.

"Sheppard, what is that?"

"Are you safe?"

"I think so, yes. Now answer my question."

"Unknown entity that the ancient probably studied. It feeds on energy."

"Anything I can help with?"

The entity seems to have to stopped below her.

"Stay safe and don't be on your own."

"Understood." She takes a deep breath and walks slowly away from the area.

After a while she founds the stairs again. She walks up the stairs all the way to the control room.

Lia enters the room at same time as Weir who is holding a large candle in her hands. Weir walks up to Peter and places the candle in front of them on the panel.

"So the shield device just came off by itself?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, it just stopped working. He even tried it on Sheppard."

"It wouldn't work on Sheppard."

"Why not?" Weir wonders.

"McKay didn't tell you?"

Weir shakes her head.

"The text we studied said the shield imprints on the wearer. If we are right, it wouldn't work on anyone else."

Rodney arrives, stuffing food into his mouth. He is carrying something large under his arm. "We ready?" He asks.

"You realise that when we shut down everything down, we're going to lose the sensors. We're not going to be able to track it." Peter says.

"We have security personnel posted around the living quarters. At least we will have some warning." Weir says as she leans forward and lights the candle.

Peter looks puzzled at her.

"Teyla told the Athosian children that lightning a candle would help protect them."

"And you're doing it because...?" Rodney asks with his mouth full of food.

"It's going to be dark in here."

"Hmm." Rodney reaches to the object under his arm. It's a large flashlight. He turns it on and makes a triumphant sound.

"Hey! Watch where you are pointing that thing!" Lia yells at him.

Weir turns her head around and smiles when she sees Lia and nods at her.

"OK, Major. Go ahead." Weir says over the comms. She then turns to Peter. "Now."

He looks at the lit candle for a moment. "Shutting down power."

The naquadah generators turns off. The lights go off all over the city. Everyone waits nervously. Rodney is still shoving food into his mouth.

"It's coming." Sheppard says over the comms. "I think you're going to need a bigger boat."

"Size doesn't matter." McKay answers.

"That's a myth." Sheppard says.

"It will fit. The device traps the creature in subspace. You just need to make sure it gets all the way inside the containment vessel." Rodney says back.

"Alright, come on." It becomes quiet for a time until Sheppard suddenly yells. "Son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" Weir asks.

"Damned thing took one look and went away. It's a bit smarter than we thought." Sheppard says.

Weir frowns and looks around. "Return to the control room Sheppard."

"Understand."

Weir walks over to Lia. "Are you ok?"

"Could be better. This night have been weird in many ways."

"Tell me about it." Weir sigh and leans against the staircase reeling. "Go and have some rest Lia."

"Are you sure? I got some hours of sleep in the infirmary and I want to help."

Sheppard enters the room.

"Sheppard, you are not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Dr. Weir, but I want to be out there, scouting that damn thing."

Weir sighs again. "I understand." She looks at Lia and smiles. "Take Lia with you, it's safer if you are two." Weir leaves them and returns to Grodin.

"Ok..." Sheppard looks after Weir. He turns to Lia. "Dr. McGillion, let's get you geared up."

"Lead the way, Major."

They leave the control room and they walks down the corridor.

"Know how to handle a gun?"

"I do."

"So the doctor know how to handle a gun?" He says surprised.

"Are you really surprised?" She stops and looks at him. "Then let me surprise you even more."

"How?" He stops and turns around.

"I am a Captain."

He stares at her.

"In the Air Force."

He drops his chin.

"And I have been a on and off member on General O'Neill's team SG-1." She tries not to laugh at Sheppard's reaction. "So I do know how to handle guns."

"Uh... uhm.." Sheppard stammers. "Then why are you not registered as a military here?"

"I'm here as a language archaeologist."

"A what?" Sheppard looks confused at her.

Lia laughs at him.

"Don't laugh."

"I am an archaeologist specialized in old language, specific the ancient language. I was trained by Daniel Jackson."

"Who?"

Lia sighs and try not to laugh at him. "Daniel is a member of SG-1 and the one that discovered and translated the ancient language."

"I see."

They enters the armoury and he hands her a tac vest and a P-90.

"Let's go."

"Do you have any plan on which layers we are going to cover?" Lia asks as they leave the armoury.

"Nope." He smiles. "Bet let us starts below the quarters and then we will see."

"Yes sir"

They walk around, scouting after the entity.

"So... where are you from?" Sheppard says after a while, breaking the silence.

Lia looks at him. "Colorado Spring. But I was born and kind of raised in San Francisco." She looks away. "And you Major?" She looks at him and gives him a fake smile, hoping he would not notice it.

He looks at her, wondering why she smiles with a fake smile when her real smile is so beautiful.

"Well?" She asks.

"Nowhere special."

"You know where I'm from so it's not fair if I don't know your whereabouts."

Sheppard rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'm from Los Angeles." He gives her a smile. "Happy now?"

"Yep." She says and gives him a big smile.

He sighs and looks at her. "You are crazy."

"I know, people like to call me that."

"Really?" Sheppard stops and leans against the wall.

"That's true. Back on earth, when I was working for SGC, I was, as I told you, part of O'Neill's team. And they called me that often." Lia smiles at the memory.

Sheppard looks at her and smiles. He had seen her running around on the living quarters levels in the mornings since they had arrived here and he would lie if he said that he didn't found her attractive and interesting.

"Shall we?" She asks and points down the hallway.

"Yeah, good idea." He starts walking down but stops and turns around. "Why don't you show me where you were when I called you over the radio?" He says, knowing he was so flirting with her.

"Why?" Lia looks confused at him. "Aren't we supposed to be scouting after the thing?"

"Well we are and at same time we are exploring."

"Now you're crazy."

He chuckles and takes her arm into his own and leads her down the hallway. "Come on, it'll be fun. And I'll get to see something new in this place."

She sighs. "Fine I will show you." She removes herself from his arm. "And Major, keep an eye out for that thing."

He laughs. "Off course Captain."

Lia rolls her eyes and leads the way to the open area she had found earlier that night.

xXx

They walk up the stairs, laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"It is!"

"Sheppard, I was five!" Lia runs pass him and stops him.

"Still laughing." He smiles like a child on Christmas.

"I am so going to kill you John!"

He takes a few steps up so he stands level with her. His face is close to hers. "I will look forward to it Lia." He smiles and steps past her.

Sheppard pulls his hand through his hair. "Calm down now John." He whispers for himself as he enters the control room.

The light comes back on and he looks up.

"What now?" Sheppard asks.

"It's heading this way." Weir says.

"Because you turned the power back on." Rodney says irritated.

"We can't go on like this."

Teyla turns around where she is standing at the railing. "Do you think it wants to be here?"

Weir looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asks.

"It has been here for thousands of years, alone."

"It's not alone anymore." Weir answers Teyla.

"It doesn't think on that level. It thinks about eating. That's it." Rodney says.

"You would know." Sheppard says to him.

"If we stay it will kill us." Teyla is slowly walking towards them.

"Unless we kill it first." Sheppard says and glance quickly at Lia.

"I don't see how!" Rodney says, acting superior.

"Then either we must go, or it must. Maybe it wants to go." Teyla looks at the stargate.

Weir looks at Teyla, wondering what she had in mind. Rodney spots Lia standing on the stairs. He returns his focus to the screen.

"If we open the stargate..." Teyla walks back to the railing.

Everyone looks at each other.

"It might go through." Lia says and walks up to them.

"You think so?" Weir asks.

"To be honest Elizabeth, I don't know. But I like Teyla's idea. It might work."

Weir takes a deep breath and looks at everyone. Slowly she breaths out.

"Let's do it."

Lia stands on the staircase that leads down to the gate and looks at Rodney, Sheppard and Weir.

Sheppard is placing a black box on top of the M.A.L.P. and opens it. Inside is a naquadah generator. McKay takes a small device out from the box.

"This is a bad idea." Rodney says.

"You said that already." Weir says as she supervise their moves.

"Well, it's worth saying again."

Sheppard takes the generator out of the box while Rodney types on the device. Lia turns her focus to Teyla and Peter who are watching the entity's progress on the computer. He points at the screen and Teyla nods and runs to the balcony.

"It's coming." She calls out to the others and returns to Peter's side.

Rodney says something to Sheppard as he turns the generator on and puts it back into the box. Sheppard looks like he is irritated and says something back. Rodney closes the box and locks it. He mumbles something before he runs up the stairs.

Weir looks at Sheppard and he nods at something she must have said to him. He now looks nervous as he settles the box onto the M.A.L.P.

"It's almost here." Peter says.

Weir walks pass Lia and gives her a nod.

"Do you have an address?" She asks Peter as she walks up behind him.

"M4x... 337... Barren wasteland." He says and gives her a quick look.

"Dial it." Weir says to Rodney who has walked over to the D.H.D.

He starts dialling.

Weir turns to Teyla. "That was good thinking."

Teyla nods at her.

The gate kawhooshes. Sheppard looks at the gate for a moment, then turns and sees that the exit behind him is filling with darkness. He looks across to the exit on the other side of the stairs. That too is filling with darkness. He grabs his gun and walks to the back of the M.A.L.P., pushes a button and the M.A.L.P. starts to trundle towards the gate as he turns and races up the stairs. He stops next to Lia.

He looks over his shoulder and sees that the darkness closes behind him. "That was close." He takes Lia's hand. "Let's get to higher ground." He says and together they hurry into the control room. They look down and sees how the entity envelopes the M.A.L.P. just before it makes the gate. The gate room fills with darkness.

"It's not going through." Rodney says in panic.

"I can't see if the M.A.L.P. got through." Weir says, holding her panic back.

"The entity could have drained the battery." Peter says, worried over the situation.

"It could be feeding off the generator, off – off the stargate. I mean this is a disaster." Rodney says as he looks at the gate.

"Shut it down." Weir commands.

Rodney push the central button on the D.H.D. Nothing happens. He pushes a couple more times and still nothing happens. "I can't."

"The consoles are dead." Peter answers.

Weir looks at him, then at the gate and then at Sheppard and Lia. "There must be something we can do."

"We don't know if the MALP is still down there." Peter says, looking at Weir. "It is possible that the entity will go through the gate once it's depleted the energy in the naquadah generator on the M.A.L.P."

Sheppard looks worried at the gate and squishes Lia's hand, which he is still holding.

"Or it could just continue to feed off the gates energy." Weir says angry.

Everyone looks down at the gate, scared of what will happen.

Lia spots Rodney walks past them and turns slightly to see where he goes. Sheppard notices her movement and looks in the same direction as her.

"McKay?" He says as he lets go of Lia's hand and starts to run towards Rodney.

McKay walks down the stairs and as he reaches the entity, his shield starts to glow green around him.

"Rodney!" Weir yells after him.

He ignores them all as he continue to walks down the stairs and soon he is completely gone in the darkness.

Lia walks down the few steps to the top of the staircase that leads down to the gate. Sheppard looks anxiously at her before he return his focus to the entity and the gate.

Suddenly the entity starts to move through the gate. Slowly the darkness clears from the gate room, revealing the M.A.L.P. and Rodney, who is lying flat on his back on the floor. The gate closes itself down and Sheppard races down the stairs, kneels down and reaches for Rodney's wrist to check his pulse. The others runs down to join them.

"McKay?" Weir asks with worry in her voice. She touches his chest and realises that the shield device is no longer working. She lifts it off his chest and looks at Peter.

"The power must have been drained by the entity." He says as Weir gives it to him.

Sheppard taps his radio. "Medical team to the gate room."

Weir touch Rodney's cheek quickly. "He's breathing." She looks down at Rodney again. "McKay? McKay."

Rodney opens his eyes. "What happened?

"You did it." Weir says, proud of him.

"I did?" He says, confused.

"It went through the gate." Weir smiles in relief at him.

"You must have passed out." Sheppard says to him, teasing him a little.

"Oh, well, thanks for not saying the other thing."

Sheppard chuckles and smiles. He stands up and looks at Teyla. He points at Rodney with his both hands. "That was a Hail Mary!"

Everyone around Rodney smiles at Sheppard's words. Weir and Peter helps Rodney to sit up. He groans in pain. Lia turns around and sees the medical team enter the gate room. She looks disappointed when Carson is not among them. Sheppard looks at Lia and quickly looks away when he realises that he is staring at her.

"Thank you, take your time. Man down." Rodney say, grunting in pain to the medics.

As the medic helps him to stands up and leads him to the infirmary, Weir looks at the others.

"Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it after this night."

"My bed is calling me." Sheppard says and everyone laughs. He turns to Lia. "Care to accompany me on the way?"

"Well, I could need to sleep a few hours after this." She smiles at him and they leave the gate room together.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter two ^^**_

 _ **Thank yo**_ _ **u**_ _ **Wunderkind4006**_ _ **for your review ^^**_

 _ **I had so much fun when I was writing this and I hope that you had fun reading it.**_

 _ **Please stay tuned until I'm able to upload it. ^^**_

 _ **Please review so I know what you all lovely reader thinks about the story :)**_


End file.
